H2O just add Water : Season 4
by SweetyLittlelady
Summary: The story continue after the end of season 3. What happened after the girls saved the world and got graduated.
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to say Hello to you. This is the first story about H2O I am writing and english is not my main language. I decided to write in english so that a lot of person could read it but it is really hard for me. If you want to correct me for somes things I will be happy be helped, just send me a message. I hope you will like it.

**CONTEXT:**

After saving the world from the comet, Cleo, Rikki and Bella went to the school graduation. Lewis came back to surprise Cleo and all of them are at the party at Rikki's café.

**CHAPTER 1 **

Bella had left her boyfriend Will, to go singing with her band on scene. Cleo and Lewis have been flirting at a table, whereas Rikki was quietly listening to Bella on stage. Zane saw her; it has been a while since she didn't came to the café after they broke up. He approached her.

**Zane:** It's good to have you back in here. It feels right somehow.

**Rikki:** Ok don't get hopes, I'm just visiting.

**Zane:** Well comeback anytime… Whenever you want.

**Rikki:** I have a feeling I'll be spending my entire summer at…

**Zane:** Let me guess… Mako? You know if you ever need any company out there…

**Rikki:** I'll be sure to ask anyone except you.

She left, letting Zane alone.

**Zane:** That was a joke right.

Rikki smile at him while leaving the café.

Bella was singing on stage when she suddenly felt dizzy, Will quickly gather around her so she don't fall. On their side, Lewis related his adventures in United-Stated to his girl, but noticed that Cleo wasn't listing to what he was saying, she has fallen asleep. He looked the hustle around the scene to see that Bella was in the same condition. Zane has been following Rikki outside the café, wanted to know if she was actually joking or not.

**Zane:** Rikki wait.

**Rikki:** Goodbye Zane.

She told him, without looking back at him, when her body just broke. She faint like the other girls. Zane brought her back to the café to see that the other boys were in the same situation. They went to the office, laid down the girls on the floor and locked the door.

**Zane:** What's happening?

**Will:** Do you think it's because of last night?

**Lewis**: What happened last night?

Zane and Will quickly told the story to Lewis so they can find what happened. But at this moment Cleo, Rikki and Bella transform into mermaids. The three guys were shocked by what just happened and didn't understand anything that was going on.

**Lewis:** Did they get wet?

**Will:** No, they were totally dry.

**Zane:** It doesn't make sense.

Someone knocked at the door

**Sophie:** Everything's ok in there?

**Zane:** Yes! Can you please close the café, and go back home too.

Sophie wanted to know what was happening in this office. But since the event that happened in Mako she knew she has to stop bothering them if she wanted to stay working here. She just closed the café as the boss said, and left without trying to know what was happening.

**Zane:** What if they just stay like this forever?

**Will:** When they were trying to understand the story of the comet they were talking about a legend. In the past a mermaid named Eva saved the world from the same comet and nobody ever saw her again.

**Lewis:** So, you think after saving the world, this mermaid Eva turns definitively into a mermaid and that's why nobody saw her again?

**Zane:** I don't want to believe that. Nothing was proved. Girls were just normal all day, why would it happen now?

**Will:** Maybe we should put them in water? They might wake up?

**Lewis:** No, we're not doing anything till we don't know what's happening. Things could just get worst.

About twenty minutes after the transformation girls were back to normal but still sleeping. The three boys felt lightly relieved; at least they wouldn't stay mermaids for the rest of their continue trying to understand what was happening, when Lewis noticedthe water containerwas heat of the room was rising faster and faster and everything became out of boys looked back to the girls knowing it was their went to see the main room of the café,luckily everybody has already left. You could feel the high heat all over, blenders and juices went crazy and we could hear thunderclap above the café. A magic storm was coming. He gets back to the office in panic.

**Zane:** We have to get them out of here. They are too powerful, it's becoming too dangerous.

**Will:** How do we know they're not going to turn into mermaids while we're outside?

**Zane:** We have to try; we don't have any other choice.

Lewis brought Cleo back at her home trying to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wakes up anyone, laid her down on her bed and locked the door. Zane took Rikki to his house even if they weren't together anymore. It was the only way he could take care of her. Willy couldn't go to his house because of Sophie and to Bella's house either because of her parents, so they stayed at the café. As soon as the girls were split up, the Rikki's café got back to normal.

Zane quickly arrived at his home, went up to his bedroom and put Rikki on his bed. He took care to put her at ease by changing her evening outfits to one of his tee-shirt. He barely rested for ten minutes that problems were already back. Rikki's body was literally boiling, her temperature was raising so much and so fast that it was becoming dangerous for the girl. With panic, he opened the window, removed the duvet from her and turned on the fan. Her temperature needed to get down before it become worse. The temperature stopped rising but still hasn't get down; he needed to find something else. He thought at a cold shower or ice cubes but remembered she shouldn't transform. He called Samantha, the house governor and asked her to bring him every ice pack she could find in the house.

**Samantha:** Here, I've got everything I could find. Why do you need that?

She moved into the room to see Rikki on the bed. Zane quickly explain to her.

**Zane:** She's really sick and has fever; I need to cool it down.

**Samantha:** You should take her to a cold bath; it will be good for her.

**Zane:** Hmm…No…The water would become hot, it wouldn't help.

**Samantha:** As you want, I bring you a glass of water and a medicine.

**Zane:** Thanks!

Zane gave the medicine to Rikki and installed every dry ice pack underneath her body. Lewis and Will called to know if everything was okay with the girls. Will assure everyone that Bella was totally fine, Lewis told that Cleo was still sleeping and aside from a flying aquarium, everything was under control. Zane told them about Rikki's condition, which was the worst of the three girls. The three boys stayed half asleep all night to keep eyes on the girls if anything else happened.

So here it is for the chapter 1. What did you think about it? Are the girls gonna be okay? Tell me what you think.

Is the lenght of th chaper is okay or you would prefer to be shorter or longer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm back today with chapter 2, enjoy it!

* * *

[On the next morning]

Don knocked at Cleo's room.

**Don:** Cleo are you awake? Come take your breakfast.

Cleo and Lewis woke up suddenly and looked at each other.

**Cleo:** I'm Coming dad!

**Lewis: **[whispering] Cleo, are you feeling good?

**Cleo:** What are you doing here Lewis?

**Don: **[screaming for the hallway] did you talk to me Cleo?

**Cleo:** No dad, I'm coming! I'm going to distract my dad, try to get out of here. You'll explain after.

Lewis followed Cleo steps and left the house.

Bella and Will woke up at the same time in Rikki's office. The young boy was reassured that Bella looked alright. They went for a walk to the beach together.

Rikki woke up in Zane's bed. She looked around her with confusion, Zane was slumped half on the floor half on the bed and she was only wearing Zane's shirt. She was wondering what happened, maybe she drank too much? She shook her head trying to get rid of these thoughts, dressed up and left this room. Samantha saw her.

**Samantha:** Rikki? Are you feeling good?

**Rikki:** Hello Samantha, I'm good why? [Still walking to the front door]

**Samantha:** Wait Rikki, come take breakfast before leaving. You have to regain strength.

Rikki hesitated few seconds but let herself guided in the kitchen. Taking the opportunity to understand the situation.

**Rikki:** Do you know why I am here?

**Samantha:** I don't know what happened but you had a high fever last night and Zane took care of you.

Rikki was deep in her thoughts; what happened? Why Zane took her here, and why he took care of her all the night even though he kissed Sophie.

**Samantha:** Because he likes you a lot Rikki.

Damn, she asked her last question out loud.

**Rikki:** He wouldn't have kissed Sophie if he truly loves me.

**Samantha:** I don't know who Sophie is, he never talked about her. But I know that he's talking about you every day.I know Zane since he's a child Rikki. I saw him date few girls but he never loved someone as much as he loves you.

Rikki was quietly eating, listening to the house governor.

**Samantha:** You know how he is. He's thoughtless, obstinate and quite childish sometimes but he has a good heart inside. He just tries to protect himself as his dad taught him.

**Rikki:** I know, but that does not forgive his mistakes. Thanks him for last night.

She left the big house and went back to sleep at her home.

Zane Woke up some times after and noticed that Rikki wasn't here. He quickly went downstairs and asked Samantha if she saw her. The House governor passed the message and Zane left the house towards the café. He founded Lewis and Will but the girls weren't here.

**Zane:** Where are they?

**Lewis:** Cleo went to work at sea world.

**Will:** Bella went back to sleep at her place. Rikki must have to do the same.

The tree boys stayed at the café talking about the other nights.

Rikki was back at her place but couldn't sleep even if she was exhausted. She thought about what Samantha told her. Zane loves her, and she loves him too but she was tired to suffer because of him. Every time she wanted to trust him and forgive him he would hurt her again. She knew she had to forget him and move on for good but that was so hard. She decided to go swimming around Mako, and was joined by Cleo and Bella in the cave.

**Cleo:** Rikki, are you okay?

**Rikki:** Hmm…Yeah.

**Bella:** Someone remember what happened last night?

**Cleo:** Don't have any idea. Lewis told me he will explain. Maybe we should go see him.

The mermaids swam towards Rikki's café and found Lewis, Will and Zane.

**Lewis:** Here you are!

**Will:** How do you feel?

The girls looked at each other.

**Bella:** Good, I think.

**Cleo:** So, Can you give us an explanation? What happened last night? We don't remember anything.

The boys explained the events of the other night, the fainting, the transformation and the uncontrollable powers.

**Cleo:** We just coming from Mako, everything was normal.

**Bella:** Maybe that was just tiredness.

**Cleo:** Yeah, we saved the world after all. That's quite normal to be tired.

**Lewis:** We thought you just transform definitely into mermaids. We were really scared.

**Zane:** Like your legend about the mermaid Eva that nobody saw after saving the comet.

**Rikki:** We are here now, and we are alright, no more problems.

She tells before leaving. Zane followed her.

**Zane:** How are you feeling?

He approached her and held his hand on her forehead to see her temperature. Rikki stepped back brusquely, taken by surprise.

**Rikki:** I'm good.

**Zane:** Why did you left like that this morning?

**Rikki:** Because I didn't have anything to do there Zane. I know you took care of me and I'm thankful but that's all. She jumped in the water, letting Zane alone. He went back to others.

**Cleo:** You know that's normal she didn't forgive you. You should let her alone. But that was nice to take care of her last night.

Rikki as always, was back to Mako. She spends a lot more time than the other girls here. She just feels good, at peace, like if the outside world couldn't reach her. While she was deep in her thought, someone emerge from the water. Rikki turned over thinking it was Cleo or Bella, but to her surprise it wasn't any of them.

* * *

So, that's it for chapter 2, Who do you think is in the water pool with Rikki? Are problems coming?

Don't hesitate to let me review so I can know what you think about it, and it will makes me very happy. ! Bye Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back today for chapter 3, tell me what you think about it !

* * *

**Rikki:** Emma? What are you doing here? When did you come back?

**Emma:** This morning. I wanted to go to swim and see the cave before anything else. _[Looking at the cave]_ I really missed being there. You missed me a lot too; I thought I will found you here.

**Rikki:** Sorry for you I'm alone. Girls are with the boys at the café.

**Emma:** Girls?

**Rikki:** Yeah Cleo and Bella.

**Emma:** Oh Yeah, this Bella you told me about, who's also a mermaid?

**Rikki:** That's her.

**Emma:** And so, why are you alone here? You're not with Zane?

**Rikki:** No, we're not together anymore…

**Emma:** Oh, what did he do again?

**Rikki:** He kissed another girl.

**Emma:** He's an asshole.

**Rikki:** I don't want to talk about it. Want to see the girls?

**Emma:** Yeah, let's go.

Rikki and Emma enter the café. She was pretty surprise how much this place has changed since she left the city. The Juicenet has changed a lot, even the name wasn't the same.

**Emma:** What happened to the Juicenet? Is that your name on the front?

**Rikki:** The Juicenet closed and Zane and I bought the café and he named it Rikki's. I'm surprise he didn't change it after the broke up.

They found their friends at a table in a corner.

**Rikki:** Looks who I've found on Mako.

**Emma:** Hey everyone!

Cleo rushed into her arms "Emma when did you came back? It's so good to see you again". Will greet her without knowing who she was and Bella was quite intimidated but greet her nicely.

**Bella:** Hi, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you, Cleo and Rikki talk to me about you a lot.

**Emma:** She told about you too, I hope we can get along well.

Bella laughed nervously and left her friends to go rehearse with her band. Emma and Rikki took a sit with Cleo and Lewis and began talking together about everything. Emma looked around to see Bella on stage.

**Emma:** She's singing with Nate? How does she bear him every day?

**Rikki:** She doesn't have the choice.

Emma still looking at Bella, noticed the blue crystal at her neck and saw that her two friends were wearing exactly the same necklace, and didn't have their locket they had together before. Only Emma was wearing it.

**Emma:** What are those necklaces? That's new! You didn't have the locket anymore?

**Cleo:** We found those crystals at Mako; the wall was full of it. And Bella found hers in Island where she used to live.

**Emma:** They're pretty. I have to go…cleaning my stuffs. See you later.

Emma left the cafe upset. Back home she looks at her locket she had around her neck. She kept it all this time and never left it; it represents so much for her, and never thought the girls would just replaced with another one like if it was just a locket. She has taken so many risks to keep it; she even exposed herself to her family because of this necklace.

**FLASHBACK**

_After visiting half of Europe, Emma and her family were now in the south of Spain. They had set a boat tour on the Mediterranean Sea this afternoon. Emma new that wasn't a really good idea and it was quite risky but she succeeds hiding her secret for the past three months of this trip, even when being near water. So she took the risk and went to the private little boat with her parents and Elliot. She however stayed careful not approaching the side of the boat to be sure to not get splash. Elliot was fully excited to be on this boat and his excitation increased even more at the sight of dolphins that were swimming near them. _

_**Elliot:** Emma, Emma, come see, there's dolphins! _

_**Emma:** Yes Elliot, I see them! _

_**Elliot:** No, come closer. Look some of them are swimming underwater just here! It's like they are swimming with us! _

_Emma came closer to the side of the boat to see the dolphins underwater and makes her little brother happy. A little wave makes the boat move and the locket of Emma felt in the water. His father quickly stopped the motor when hearing her daughter screaming. _

_**Emma:** My locket! No, that can't be happening; why did he tear off. _

_**Emma's Dad:** I'm sorry for your necklace Emma, We'll buy you another one. _

_**Emma:** No, you can't buy another one. This is the necklace I share with Cleo and Rikki! I have to get it back. _

_**Emma's Dad:** You can't get it back, it must have fall deeply now. Your friends will understand; accident can happen. _

_Emma didn't listen to her dad and had already dived into the water. She didn't care if her parents knew her secret, it's not like they were going to denounce her to everybody. She has to get her locket back. After few minutes underwater, which seem like hours for her worried parents, Emma surfaced with her necklace in her hands. Her parents look at her with fear and stupefaction. _

_**Emma's Mother:** Emma…What's… _

_**Elliot:** You're a mermaid?! _

_**Emma:** I'm sorry, I will explain. _

_Emma got back on the boat and grabs a towel to get dry before turning to her human form in front of her stunned parents. Only Elliot seems excited of this situation. Back from their ballad, Emma told her parents the whole story about turning into mermaids. The parents of the young girl didn't really know what to think about all that, but they do understand what the risks were and promise her to keep her secret. Same thing for her little brother Elliot, even if she was a little more worried about him; that was a big secret to keep for a 14 years old teenager. _

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

Emma's mom noticed her daughter alone in her room.

**Emma's mom:** So, did you see your friends?

**Emma:** Yeah, I saw them.

**Emma's mom:** Why you don't look really happy?

**Emma:** I don't know, I think it wouldn't be the same as it was before. A year is long, and a lot of things have changed.

**Emma's mom:** You were inseparable, it's going to get back to normal, don't rush things.

Emma decided to trust her mother and came back to the café after cleaning all her stuff. Avoiding the girls wasn't a solution to get things back to normal. She has to take upon herself and go talk to her mermaids friends to make up for the time lost.

* * *

That's it for chapter 3, how do you thinks things will be, is Emma will succeed at reinstate to the group? Do you think Emma and Bella can becomes friends?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I'm back today with Chapter 4, as some people told me my way to write dialogues were weird, I tried to do it differently for this chapter. So tell me if you prefer like that or how I was doing before. Enjoy and leave me some reviews !  
**

* * *

Emma arrived to Rikki's café; it was still weird for her to see the name of her friend on the front. She looked around for her friends but couldn't find anyone. She meets Zane's gaze who was surprise to see her.

"Emma you're back?"

«As you can see, yes. Do you know where the girls are?" she answered him nicely.

"How was your trip? Was it cool?" he asked her curiously ignoring her question.

"Yes Zane, it was cool. But I'm searching for the girls right now."

Emma never really liked Zane she was just nice to him because of his relationship with Rikki that was inexistent for the moment and also because their two families were friends to each other.

"I saw Cleo and Lewis leaving together half an hour ago and Rikki, _[he looked his watch]_ she must be on the road now."

Emma looked at Zane quite shocked "On the road? Where's she going?"

"As I understood she's going on vacation at her aunt's house. Something likes that." He told her still wiping the glasses.

"Her aunt's house? Rikki doesn't like her aunt, why would she go see them?"

"I don't know, ask her yourself." Zane was busy working and couldn't handle Emma's questions about his ex girlfriend.

Emma followed Zane's advice and called her friend.

"Hello? Emma?" answered Rikki on the phone.

"Rikki? Zane told me you were leaving?"

"Why Zane told you that?" she asked her friend quite stunned her ex boyfriend talk about her to her friends.

"Because I asked him where you was. Where are you leaving?"

"Why you asked him? And yeah I'm going to see my family for vacation"

"Because he was there. I thought you didn't like your family, why are you going there?" Emma asked her once again, still trying to understand.

"I don't have the choice Emma, my uncle is... sick and my father wants us to go see him. I have to go Em, bye." Rikki replied quite panic, trying to find an excuse.

Rikki finished to put her bags in the car and took the road direction south of Australia with her dad. In fact, her uncle wasn't sick and she wasn't really going in vacation too. Her dad ended being overwhelmed by debt and couldn't stay in Gold Coast, so he was moving to his sister's house for the moments until he could started with clean sheet. Rikki has chosen to follow her dad for the moment, waiting to enter university with her friends. With time she learned to trust her friends and open-up to them but she still didn't like talking about her family money problem and prefer hiding the truth. They didn't need to know anything for now.

Emma tried to call Cleo without result. She decided to go see at her home, maybe she was there.

[CLEO'S HOME]

"Whoa, almost one month without Cleo, that's what I call vacation. Thanks Lewis to take her, you can also keep her if you want." Kim whined in front of her sister and her boyfriend.

"That's going to be vacation for me too to not see you every day. Leave us alone now. Huh, she makes me so angry some times." Cleo answered before closing her door's room.

"Relax, she says that but I'm sure she will get boring and will miss you." Tell Lewis, trying to chill his girlfriend.

At this time someone knocked at the front door of Cleo's house. Kim went to open to find Emma searching for Cleo. Emma went up to her friend bedroom.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you, but I see you're busy. Are you going somewhere?" Emma asked her friend who packed her suitcase.

"Yes she is, I take her to United-States with me!" answered Lewis.

"Lewis can't stay as he still has classes, so as I'm in vacation for now I'm going with him."

"Yeah you're right, that's a great idea. I let you guys pack everything, see you later."

Emma left Cleo's home and dive to Mako. She was disappointed that her friends didn't tell her they were leaving all vacations. But her come back had been all of a sudden and she couldn't blame her friends to be busy and didn't have the time to tell her.

Emma arrive at Mako's cave, a blond haired girl was already here.

"Hi. Bella, right?"

"Yes, that's me. Are you alright?" asked Bella, worried about Emma's sad face.

"Yes, it's ok. It's just hard to re-adapt."

"It is… because of me?"

"No, of course not. It's not your fault if I left for one year. I'm going back swimming. Bye." Reply Emma.

Bella found herself alone once again in the cave, she had felt Emma quite frustrated but she didn't know her enough to know how make her feel better. Vacations has just started but Bella already missed Cleo and Rikki, she was feeling bored. Sophie had cornered Will to coach him as he used to do before he met her. Even if he wasn't in any competition anymore he still has a reputation to watch. Now that he got accepted into a sport curses at university, she wanted to be sure he was ready and in shape before she has to leave to complete her business classes at Brisbane.

Some days had already passed since the departures of Rikki and Cleo in vacation and Mako seemed a lot quiet without his two mermaids. Emma was left alone in the city without knowing what to do, she decided to find a job. The Rikki's café was the best option for her, even if she wasn't really friend with Zane she decided to apply. She had worked at the Juicenet before and with the departure of Sophie to Brisbane and Rikki who didn't worked here since the two break-up, Zane needed help and he wouldn't say no to Emma.

"You've got news from the girls?" Ask Zane while working with Emma.

"Not at all. We even barley talked since I came back. They moved on." Answer Emma sadly, looking to Bella.

"You're talking about Bella? You think she replace you?"

"In any case, they replaced the locket." Reply the blond girl.

"I know how it feels to be replaced. When Will arrived and learned about the mermaid team, Rikki has only eyes for him. Every time they needed help it was always Will to the rescue." Complain Zane.

"I mean it's not like you actually helped us in the past… You know it was Lewis who helped us most of the time." Return Emma.

"I wasn't helping because you've never asked me to. But when you truly needed help I was here."

"By the way, how did Will learned about our secret?" ask Emma.

Zane told her about what happened this past year as anybody has done it. She knew she couldn't entirely trusted Zane version but he was the only one who actually welcomed her as she never left, so she listen to him while working at the café. She didn't have the occasion to talk to Will yet, but she could tell Zane didn't like him. He described him as an arrogant and a smooth talker. She learned how he trapped Bella to discover her secret, what an asshole, she thought.

Emma brought some juices to two young boy who has just ordered, when Will suddenly turned over onto Emma, spilling up all the drinks on her. She looked at him angrily with panic in her eyes and run to the office. Will, Bella and Zane rushed to her to see if she was ok.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't saw you." Apologized Will

Emma glared at him.

"Get away Will, you did enough." said Zane

Zane closed the door after Will and Bella went out and gave Emma a towel. Once her human form was back, the mermaid left the office and got back to work as if nothing happened. Bella came to see her.

"Everything's ok? He didn't do it on purpose, don't get mad at him."

"And the day he discover your secret, he didn't did it on purpose too?" Reply Emma sarcastically.

"What?" answer Bella.

"You can trust him if you want but I prefer avoid people like him."

"That was an accident Emma. He didn't want to expose you." Return Bella.

"He knows about our secret, so he has responsibilities and has to be careful! It's hard enough to keep our secret but if we have to mistrust the ones who know about us, we will never get out of this." Retort angrily Emma.

"You're going over the top Emma. That was just an accident."

Bella leaved angrily; she didn't understand why Emma was so upset against Will when it was clearly an accident. Rikki and Cleo liked and trusted Will and they would never reproach him something. He helped the three girls all this year to keep their secret, why they have to mistrust him now, it didn't make any sense. But Emma couldn't understand this relationship they have with him.

She met Will at beach; the sun was already setting, leaving a beautiful and colorful horizon.

"You know, you don't have to worry about what happened, it was an accident." Tell Bella.

"I know, but I should have been more careful. Hopefully nobody saw anything."

"I don't understand why she was so upset." Continue Bella

"That's okay Bella, don't worry."

"Cleo and Rikki wouldn't have reacted like that…"

"But this is not Cleo and Rikki. Emma doesn't know anything about us, that's normal she didn't trust me. "

The two future students were walking hands to hands, trying to forget what happened and wishing Cleo and Rikki was here with them.

* * *

Okay so that's it for today. Please tell me what did you think of the chapter.

Do you think Emma over react, or was she right? Do you think the two mermaids are going to be friends? What do you think about Will?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I'm back today with Chapter 5.

I will post the next chapter when I will have at least 3 review on this chapter. I know a lots of you are just reading and leaving but as a writer I really want to have reviews so I can know what you like and what you don't like so I can take your thoughts into account.

Enjoy your reading.

* * *

Summer holidays have already come to an end, Cleo was coming back in a few days and Rikki just arrived to Gold Cost letting her dad away at her aunt's place. As she was now homeless, Rikki needed to find a place to stay pretty quickly if she didn't want to sleep outside this night. She earned enough money while working at Rikki's café to pay the first semester of university but couldn't afford a whole apartment; she needed to find something not expensive. She knew she could still ask Cleo, Emma or Bella to stay at their home, they wouldn't say no, but Rikki didn't want to depend on someone, even her friends. The best option for her was going to the university campus. It was near the school and not expensive at all, the only problem would be to live with a stranger. She knew her secret will be in danger and would have to be really careful. She went to pay the first month for the room and installed herself. Classes would only start in a few days so she assumed her roommate wouldn't be there before that.

This was a small room with two single beds which was set in parallel with two black nights' tables. We could distinguish two individual sides with each a dresser and a desk. It was a restrain place to live for two people but as she lived in a trailer park for a few years, she is used to small environment. She checked the bathroom and lucky she was there was a bath and a bolt, it will be easier for her to keep her secret from her roommate.

She enjoyed her last days before school to visit and adapted to the university campus, it was way bigger than her previous high school that she managed to already lose herself twice. She had so much time to lose that she handled to find every sprinkler of the yard and thought her secret makes her paranoiac.

Cleo was finally back to town, leaving Lewis a second time on the other side of the world. It was always hard to say goodbye to her love, but she knew she will saw him again in a few months, the worst was behind. She knew being back at Gold Cost means seeing her friends again, and damn she was missing them so much. She sends a message to each of them "See you at Mako". She was so excited that she forgot that Emma and Bella didn't know each other when she and Rikki left town. Maybe she became friends, she thought, always so positive.

Cleo and Rikki were the first to arrive at Mako. Emma joined them a few minutes after and Bella was the last one to come. The two blond girls looked at each other with cold-eyed. Since the incident with Will, the two mermaids haven't talk to each other. They didn't hate one another but as Emma was thinking, that's not because the two of them were mermaids that they have to be friends.

"You guys hang-out together while we weren't there?" asks positively Cleo.

Emma looks up to Bella ironically "Sort of. I could see how bad her friends are"

Cleo and Rikki looked confused at each other.

Bella riposted still shocked with what Emma said "Will isn't bad! It was an accident."

"Okay, can you explain us what happened" interrupt Rikki.

Bella took the initiative to explain what happened at the café weeks ago. Rikki and Cleo looked up at Emma, trying to understand why she was so mad at him.

"I don't like this guy; I've got a bad feeling about him."

"Emma, Will never did something to us, he was always here to help us."

"Of course you're defending him Rikki. Zane told me how much you liked this guy."

"WHAT?" Exclaim Rikki stunned by what Emma was insinuating "I don't know what Zane told you about Will but you know you shouldn't trust him. He hates Will."

"I don't care about what Zane said about this guy," reply Emma irritated "but I know that he nearly exposed me in front of everyone at the café and Zane was the one who help me. So sorry if I trust Zane more than your friend."

Emma dived into the ocean, leaving her friends into the cave. The three other mermaids followed her steps few minutes later, going back to their respective home.

Rikki arrived to her dorm room at the university campus and found her front door wild open. She came in discreetly and looked around the room to finally discover a tall brown hair girl who was storing her stuffs.

"Hey, you're my roommate?" Rikki interrupt the girl.

"Oh, hi! Yes" answer the brunette "I'm Sharon, nice to meet you."

"I'm Rikki."

"I've saw you're already set up, you arrived early."

"Yeah, I'm here for almost a week. I needed a place to stay."

"Because your parents are living far?"

"Yes, something likes that."

"So you're new to town?" continue asking Sharon

"No, I was in High School here but my father moved this vacation, so I had to find a place to stay."

"Oh okay, that's cool. I mean not that you father moved, that sucks for you, but I just arrived from Sydney and I didn't took the time to explore the city yet and as you're familiar with this town maybe you could show me some places?"

Rikki was stunned by how much this girl was talking; she looks like to be the girl that makes friends easily and who's very social, the opposite of her. "Yeah, sure."

Rikki wasn't in the right mood to get out to town with a girl she just met. She wasn't a social person and was feeling quite uncomfortable but more than that, she was still thinking about the fight at Mako but maybe this was the best thing to do to get over it. The two new roommates Left their tiny room to go to town and went walking through the seaside and the shopping avenue. Hanging out with this girl was refreshing, Rikki used to be a loner and these past few years when she actually made real friends it was always because of those mermaids things, even sometimes she still thought if they didn't become mermaids together, maybe they would never become friends.

After a few hours they end up at Rikki's café. It was still hard for her to come here, she couldn't stop remembering the first time Zane show her their café. At this time the two lovers hadn't seen each others for few months, each times they were supposed to went on a date, Zane would canceled without giving her real explanation. Several times she though he didn't loved her anymore and was afraid to tell her. She even went to saw him at his house and the only times she could talk to him, he would kiss her and telling her he love her and that she needed to wait. Finally he called her to show her the ancient Juicenet transform into a new modern café names Rikki's. It was her idea but as always, Zane took the initiative to actually make it real. Since they broke up, Rikki didn't come here a lot, but this was always her favorite place since she moved to Gold cost a few years ago. It was the place she met her friends after school, or on weekend, she had all her benchmarks here.

"Oh that's funny; the café has the same name as you!" noted Sharon to Rikki

"Yeah, I know."

As they enter the café, Rikki saw Cleo and Bella sit up together, and Emma working. The three others mermaids look up strangely at Rikki. It was the first time they saw Rikki hanging out with a total stranger. As she could feels those gazes cast upon her, she went to see them.

"Rikki….Who is she? Can you introduce?" Asks Cleo bewildered

"This is Sharon, my…" Rikki stopped as she though she didn't tell her friends she was sleeping at the university campus.

"I'm her new roommates, nice to meet you guys! I'm happy to meet Rikki's friends as I don't know anyone here."

"Roommates?" Intervene Emma, who heard all the conversation.

"Nice to meet you Sharon, I'm Cleo and this is Emma and Bella. Can you please let us talk to Rikki for a few minutes? I'm sorry this is not against you really."

"Yeah sure, I'm going to get a drink."

Rikki and Emma both sat up with the two other mermaids, waiting to have an explanation.

"Rikki, why did you take a room at university? Why are you not living with your father anymore?" ask Emma

"I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you guys about that but with what happened earlier at Mako, I forgot. My father couldn't pay the rent anymore so he moved to my aunt house this summer, and I wanted to stay here with you at university so I took a room."

"Oh Rikki I'm sorry." Back up Cleo

"But sharing a room with a stranger isn't it dangerous?"

"I agreed with Bella for this time" admit Emma "What if she discovers your secret?"

"I will be careful, I promise. I don't have the choice anyway."

Emma went back to work as more clients were coming to the café and Sharon rejoined the girls.

"So Sharon, what are you studying?" ask nicely Cleo.

"Marine Biology"

"Oh," answer the brown girl perplex "I also study marine biology."

"Maybe we will be in the same class." Add Sharon happily

"Yeah…"

Rikki's friends had mitigated feelings about this new girl who will be so close to Rikki and to their secret. Should they trust her and became her friend or they should be really careful and try to avoid her.

Sharon, as for her, she was really happy to met Rikki's friends, she founds them pretty nice, but didn't have any idea of the big secrets they were hiding.

* * *

Thanks or reading till this end, don't forget to tell me what you think about it. Bye.


End file.
